Wingman's Hangout/Episode 4
Eric "Wingman" Peterson returns for another Kickstarter update. * 0:37 - Phil "BlueDog" Tuttle joins Wingman to discuss the business model. * 1:15 - BlueDog states that the game is not pay to win. Everything in the game can be earned just by playing the game. Purchases are all about time saving, not gaining an advantage over other players. You will not need to pay to get to a new map.From Descendent Studios chat: roncli: You mentioned a few weeks ago that we wouldn't have to pay for maps. This conflicts with Wingman stating that map packs would be made available for a "couple bucks"... Am I correct in assuming that what was meant is that maps will be available for pals, and since they are available in game, that's what you meant by we wouldn't have to pay for them? BlueDog: all maps created by us are free... user created maps that are sold through us will have a small free to compensate the players that are creating them "Once you've bought a copy of the game, you don't have to pay us another penny." The transactions are to help Descendent Studios to help fund the single player campaign, the gravity maps, and more. * 3:19 - They are both selling copies of the game and charging microtransactions to support the single player campaign and future goals. They are aware people may not agree with it, but it has to be done. * 4:34 - The animation of the Typhoon is shown. There will be a cascading effect from the missiles. You can't hug the walls. * 5:03 - Rob "Designopotamus" Irving replaces BlueDog to talk about the Kickstarter page. New updates will be added to show the new art, and to clean up the message. * 7:45 - The powerups are still to be designed, such as shields and energy. * 8:45 - They show another update with a work in progress concept map. * 9:51 - There will be lots of environments to play in, not just asteroids. * 23:06 - A video is shown about what six degrees of freedom is. * 23:38 - Trichording is not working yet. Q&A * 12:08 - Q: Will there be modding? A: Modding is very important to Descent: Underground. The HUD probably will be locked down due to VR, maybe you'll be able to pick colors. Maps and customization of ships and drone bays will be included. * 13:54 - Q: Will there be more ships added than the 9 ships? A: It will be considered. They will not introduce anything that does not have a place in the game and is not thought out. The 9 ships will be balanced, so anything added will need to be balanced as well. The standards will also have to be to the level they are making. * 15:43 - Q: How fast will ship unlocking be? A: They don't know yet. Their intent is not 100 hours of grinding to get anything, but it won't take 5 minutes either. The alpha and the proving grounds will help balance the amount of time required to unlock ships. Single player and multiplayer unlocks will be different. * 18:13 - Q: After the Kickstarter, will the Descendent Studios webpage have the option for credit card payments? A: Yes. They don't want to cannibalize the Kickstarter campaign. * 18:52 - Q: When will the subscriptions start? A: That is coming up soon. There will be addons to the Kickstarter campaign. A reminder that subscriptions are for people that want to be closer to the development of the game, but is not required to play the game. * 20:37 - Q: The levels are photo real, but the ships are arcade-like. A: The ships are still concept ships. The art style will merge together, but it will take some time. References